After All
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: Maybe that's why she's so fascinated by him. He is the first to know that she is there, after all.
1. There

She sees him from across the amphitheater. Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. She doesn't know why she's so fascinated by him. This pretty Italian boy who travels through her home, summons her friends from their beds in marble town, and who never seems to go anywhere. He just wanders, and roams. Floats and drifts. It is plain to see that he is her master's son. They have many of the same habits. He looks at her now, but he can't quite see her. Not while her master's spell is on her. She is to watch over him. Him and his roman sister, Hazel. She doesn't much care for Hazel. She is too slippery. Using the Mist and the like. Plus that damn weasel that shows up occasionally can see through the spell she wears. No she doesn't much care for Hazel. But Master Nico is another story. He is a curious being. That Victory Angel. He knows she's there. That something's there. But he can't see it, can't feel it, can't catch it. He's tried. Several times. Falling short each time. He gets close sometimes though. Close enough that she can see the different shades of brown that swirl in his eyes. Chocolate into chestnut into hazel. With all the little flecks of gold around the pupil. Maybe that's why she's so fascinated by him. He is the first to know that she is there, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I really don't know where this came from but here it is soooooo yeah. I don't really know what to do with it either. Lemme know what you think.**

 **~Fairy**


	2. Shadows

She has new orders from Master Hades. She is to follow Master Nico anywhere is goes. MAster Hades is worried about his son. Master Nico hasn't been himself as of late. MAster HAdes wants to make sure that he won't do something regrettable. She can't agree more, but she has one question. How can she aide Master Nico if she doesn't have a physical form or any means to protect him. Master Hades looks pleased that she noticed that. It was a test. She passed. For a reward Master Hades grants her a physical form and a several butterfly knives. She thanks him and asks one more question what of Mistress Hazel. Master Hades looks pleased again and says that she has her own guardian now. She nods away her confusion and takes her leave.

* * *

Master Nico is in the Big House when she reappears in the world of mortals. She is unused to this form so she has appeared a little too close and Master Nico senses it.

"There it is! Do you feel that!" He exclaims looking around for her, but she has made a hasty retreat into the shadows once again. The great white centar that stands before Master Nico sighs and shakes his head.

"Nico there is nothing there. I suggest you spend a little less time away from the Underworld for a few weeks." She watches her master's rage build and the room darken. "I'm fine it is the camp you should be worried about!" He yells. She watches with growing horror as skeletal warriors spirits rise to the surface of this world and threaten to break free. She cannot allow this to happen. Warriors spirits are unpredictable if not under firm control. As of this moment Master Nico lacks that control, so only chaos will ensue. She reaches out to her Master, under the cover of his shadows, and touches his shoulder. She is lending him her strength and reminding him that people will be hurt if he does not rein in his temper. Slowly the panic in the centaur's eyes fades and so does she with her Master's anger. "Don't ask me for help when we are attacked by things we can't see." He said with venom as he left the building.

* * *

She gets an idea then as her master was leaving. She reaches out and smacks a glass bowl full of strange white balls off the odd colored table. The centaur jumps when the bowl shattered. She smiles, be it a little cruelly, and dissolved into shadow, before the centaur can see it was her.

* * *

 **Ok so I stora have a direction with this but I'm still kinda playing around a bit so if things get confusing or if you have any criticism at all, feel free to holler at me. This is also the first time I've used an OC for PJO so again ANY criticism is useful. I promise I won't get offended! XD**

 **~ Fairy**


	3. Haunt

She watched her master have dinner. Or lack thereof. A all blonde boy tried to get him to eat something but Master Nico refused. He said he didn't have time to eat, that he had to prove that they were being threatened. The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and said Nico had been spending too much time with the ghosts if one had followed him home. This seemed to upset Master Nico as he dissolved into the blonde's shadow without a word. She smiled at the blondes look of confusion. Walking over to him she blew on the back of his next. The blonde jumped and wheeled around to face her….only she wasn't there. He couldn't see or sense her. So she leaned in and whispered, "I'm here…" She drew out her e. The blonde jumped again. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered out. "You forgot about me?" she breathed. "N-No you just have to refresh my memory." She laughed breathlessly "Don't worry, you'll remember me soon…" she faded into the same shadow her master had, a smile that can only be described as evil on her face.

She followed her Master's aura of anger through her home to find him. In Master Hades throne room. She swore creatively in her native language. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

 **Argghh! These chapters are so short! I promise they will get longer. Eventually. Hopefully.**

 **Anyways, how will things get complicated? Will Hades reveal She's presence? Will I ever give She a real name? XD**

 **If you have any theories or names for She or want to see something happen. Drop a review. I'm always happy to please what few readers put up with me! XD**

 **~Fairy**


	4. Two

She stood behind Master Nico, off the right side of the room. Master Hades and Mistress Persephone were seated bickering yet again, seemingly forgetting that young Master Nico was there. "Tell Him! He deserves to know!" Mistress Persephone pushed. Her husband shook his head. "NO! If he knows then he will just push her away! That's not the point of this!"

"He already knows something up! Better tell him then have him find out in his own!" Persephone had laid her trump card and Hades knew he had lost. "Fine." Nico glared up at his father "Are you arranging my wedding?" He asked. His father and stepmother looked at each other, then Nico and back again. Hades was the first to crack. He burst out in peals of laughter. Persephone hid a giggle behind her hand. "No my son we aren't planning a wedding." Nico tensed at the word son. She watched as her Mistress face folded into a perfect mask. "Your father has something he wants to tell you." Master Hades, completely oblivious to the pain in his wife's eyes, frowned. "I still don't think we should tell him." She watched as Persephone's eyes tightened as she rose from her throne. "Well then don't tell him. He is _your_ son after all." Mistress stood and walked calmly out of the throne room, but She was close enough to the door to hear her Mistress running footsteps and the sound of her muffled sobs.

Knowing full well that what She was about to so would probably get her banished to the Fields of Punishment. She stepped out of the shadow she had been residing in. She walked confidently up to Master Nico. He glared at her. "Who the hell are you!" he snapped. She touched his shoulder lightly then proceeded to walk up to her second master. She knelt, "Permission to follow Mistress?" She asked. Hades glowered at her. She had to bite back a smile. It perfectly matched his son's. "Permission denied. Return to your post, shade." Master Hades sneered. She inhaled and stood up straight. "Permission to leave?"

"NO!" Hades roared. She turned to leave, but paused when she came near Nico. She stood just a few paces away, just little she always did. He stared at her, understanding dawning on his face. "RETURN TO POST SHADE!" Hades yelled. Throwing back her shoulders She stalked out of the throne room.

* * *

 **So second chapter of the day and we have some interaction with someone other than Nico! I'm really pumped about this story now, the plot bunnies won't leave me alone! XD**

 **I have just one predicament. I don't know a good name for 'She' If you have any suggestions drop me a review!**

 **~Fairy**


	5. People

**A/N: Damn another short chapter! I think 500 words will just be the norm for this one. I feel like i will never be able to achieve 1000 words :(**

 **On a happier note, another update should be coming by next week! I already have it typed out and am just waiting on my beta! YAY!**

 **Per usual please drop a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

She knew that Master Nico wasn't very good with people but you would think that it would be hard to miss the pain in his stepmother's gaze would have spawned so form of reaction. Nope, not with that Victory Angel. Or his father for that matter. She shook her head as she followed her Mistress's violet aura. Violet, the color of heartbreak. It was a color She had seen all to often.

* * *

Hades and Nico were in a screaming match. None of the shades or guards knew what they were even fighting about. It just sounded like they were seeing who could be louder. She could hear them as she watched her Mistress from afar. Persephone had stopped crying and was staring mournfully at the pomegranate in her hand. "You know I've never had a child." She stepped out from behind the tree, but didn't sit down. Instead She stood at attention. Persephone looked up at her. "What am I doing wrong? Why does he hate me?" There was a beat of silence before She spoke in an emotionless voice. "Master Nico has been hurt to many times to be able to trust blindly. Given time he will warm up to you." Persephone nodded. "I know he needs time but just once. Just once I want him to look at me without anger and pain in his gaze." There was movement behind the pair of woman. Nico stepped out of the shadows looking very uncharacteristically shaken. "Hate you?" He whispered. Persephone blinked and stood while She faded into the shadows created by her master. "You're the one who hates _me_ " Nico whispered as he watched his stepmother hesitantly approach him. "No, never. You are my son and I-" the Queen of the Underworld became choked with emotion. "And I love you." from the shadows She smiled, maybe her young Master could finally have a mother again….

Nico shadow traveled before The Queen could reach him. Persephone turned to look at the only one who had witnesses the scene "Why?" She whispered brokenly.


	6. Protect

**A/N: Sorry this one is way short! I'm updating this on my phone, soooo yeah. Anyway my short comings aside enjoy this chapter! And as always feel free to drop a review and tell me how I did.**

* * *

She felt bad for Her Queen. All alone. Wondering and weeping. Master Hades had stormed into the garden, seized the "damn shade" and dissolved the both of them back into a shadow all before She could respond to her Queen's question.  
She was in the throne room once again, shacked to the floor with Stygion iron manacles. She showed no pain, not in her gaze nor her expression, just as She had been taught. It was really pissing Master Hades off. If she had still had her soul she might have smiled his frustration. "React!" Master Hades screamed viscously cuffing Her across the face. "Tell me who you are working for and I will" master Hades paused looking for the right threat. "Throw me in the Fields of Apostle?" A bland voice asked from at his feet. "Yes!" Then Master Hades seemed to realized who had spoken. "Why do you do this!" He yelled. Before the shade at his feet could reply to that a soft voice whispered "because you are overreacting my dear."

* * *

Nico scowled when he returned to Camp. The presence that had been following him for a while now wasn't there. Weird. Nico had grown oddly accustomed to it. It was like having a guardian angel. Or shadow. Or whatever the hell the thing was. Seconds passed into minutes that passed into hours. Nico's apprehension grew as time slipped by. The presence had never been gone this long. Unless... With a jolt of alarm Nico traveled back to his fathers palace. With no regard for how taxing all this travel was on his body.

* * *

Hades inhaled sharply. "What do you want Persephone?" He snapped. She blinked but didn't slow in her steps toward her husband. "Calm down Hades." Her Majesties voice was smooth and calming as a summer breeze . The shade at their feet could see her Master relax. "Release her and I'm sure she will be more willing to offer information." Slowly the Stygion iron dissolved into smoke and Hades slumped down a little. Persephone gently led her husband up to his throne, glided behind him, and began running his back. Slowly She stood up, waiting. Waiting for a flick of her Masters wrist that would send her flying back down to Tartarus. It never came. "Shade." Hades said tiredly. "You have done well I protecting my children from physical harm." She stiffened. "It is about time I trusted you with their emotional we'll being as well." The shade blinked a few times, one of the few mortal actions she was still familiar with. "Master?" She asked. "I will remove the spell that you are under." She couldn't believe it. She was free! "On one condition." Her joy lessened. "That you continue to protect my son."

* * *

 **So I've been playing around with a few things and I want your guys input.**

 **I'm really curious on what "She" looks like to you guys. Like I have my image of her personality and emotions but I haven't thought much as to what she looked like physically.**

 **Also I cant pick a name for Shade/She. I'm tring to decide between Viviana, Lalia, or Serena. But if have any favorites that you want to send me feel free to. I'm still super indecisive so we probably wont get a name till chapter 8. But I swear that Shade/she will have a name by chapter nine! I promise!**

 **As always drop a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **~Fairy**


	7. Permission

Nico stared at the girl in his father's throne room. She was totally impassive to his father's anger and his step mot- Persephone's kindness. She seemed to be waiting for something. "On one condition" Hades's vice snapped Nico out of his thoughts. "That you continue to protect my son." Nico scowled, he didn't need protecting! He was the Ghost King! People need protecting from him. Not the other way around! Furious Nico stormed out of the shadow he had been in.

* * *

She had been waiting for her young master to come out of the shadows. When he finally did she allowed herself a small amount of satisfaction of being able to tell when he was near. She watched impassively as young Master Nico materialized in front of her, "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" he screamed all the anger and rage from before still there. Hades ignored him and looked over at his shoulder at Her, "take him back to camp. You can explain all this." Nico glared at his father , "I hate you" he whispered and then disappeared into a shadow.

* * *

She waited for the official permission to leave, it never came.


End file.
